Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
'Wizboy' Kyle materializes.JPG tremble.JPG give it up for.JPG feirce Kyle.JPG Kyle the Conjurer.JPG Grand enterance.JPG Kyle finishes enterance.JPG Kyle strikes a pose.JPG and...scene.JPG Kylearrives.jpg meeting Kyle for the first time.JPG Return to assume my rightful place.png that is a yellow pages.JPG watching Fanboy read the phonebook.JPG Kyle-fighting stance Kyle-fighting stance-2.JPG Kyle-fighting stance-3.JPG oh, please!.JPG not the add-a-finger trick.JPG oh, no my friend.JPG not add a finger.JPG Fanboy starts another trick.JPG laughing at F&C stalled.JPG this farce ends now.JPG Kyle gets his shock ball ready.JPG Kyle armed.jpg aiming at F&C stalled.JPG ready to shoot the shock ball.JPG Kyle sees the griffin.JPG Griffintakeskyle.jpg 'Pick a Nose' Theclassphoto.jpg 'The Janitor Strikes Back' Lupe and Kyle - BG Helmet POV.JPG CC greets Kyle.JPG we have a new best friend.JPG we made him out of gum.JPG that's the only way you could make a friend.JPG Kyle zing-TJSB.JPG wishing Kyle had a gum friend.JPG I made a Scrivener Elf.JPG dashed off three book reports.JPG the time it took to eat porridge.JPG Kyle about to be grabbed.JPG Kyle grabbed.JPG|Kyle! Where'd your cape go? Kyle thrown to the floor.JPG|Oh, there it is. 'Fanboy Stinks' Homework, please.PNG Kyle, Chuggy and Duke at bake sale.jpg Kids enjoy sweets.JPG 'I, Fanbot' Listening to mr. mufflin.jpg Kyle doesn't believe in Fanbot.JPG 'Chimp Chomp Chumps' Class laughs at Boog.JPG Class laughs at Boog - again.JPG The movie already ended.JPG 'Precious Pig' Kyle blows a raspberry.JPG Responding to Kyle's raspberry.JPG 'Fangboy' Park.jpg Kyle takling to Scrivener Elf - FgB.JPG Kyle sees Fangboy.JPG I'm sleeping.JPG what do they call vampire Fanboy.JPG Count Dorkula.JPG Kyle being foolish with Fangboy.JPG|"Count Dorcula", ha ha. Count Fangboy!.JPG Fangboy and Chum Chum running.JPG you are not a vampire.JPG If you were....JPG the sunlight would destroy you.JPG Fangboy halt.JPG Fangboy sun realization.JPG it's touching my vampire skin!.JPG today was supposed to be overcast!.JPG|It's nice of Kyle to have Chum Chum sit on his head while he watches Fanboy "turn to dust" in the sun. you're NOT a VAMPIRE!.JPG and thank goodness.JPG the very thought of.JPG immortal fanboy.JPG Too much to bear.JPG Kyle big SIGH.JPG It means you will live forever!.JPG 'Chicken Pox' Kyle has a cold.JPG Kylesick.jpg i have a runny nose.JPG upset tummy.JPG Kyle shaking and chilling.JPG Kyle's glands are swollen.JPG Kyle with clammy hands.JPG excessive rhyming.JPG that was close.JPG Happy that the blinds are closed.JPG no one will see me now.JPG F&C are here.JPG Unexpectedenterance.jpg Kyle reveals himself from the blinds.JPG Getout.jpg Taking care.jpg Kylerests.jpg Why don't we watch a movie?.jpg Kyle's strength is back.jpg 'Moppy Dearest' Will you just stop that.jpg Fanboy shows moppy to everyone.JPG Fanboy shows moppy to everyone-2.JPG Kids chatting.JPG Dance crowd.JPG Boo!.JPG Kids jeering.JPG Fanboy singing moppy's song to the kids.JPG|Kyle roots for Fanboy onstage! (too bad he was just a background character) The crowd roots for fanboy.JPG Chum chum's cousin just barfed on the dance floor!.JPG Everyone backing away.JPG 'The Janitor's Apprentice' Kyle carring lunch.JPG Kyle notices dumpstar.JPG Kyle realizes dumpstar.JPG Kyle drops lunch.JPG 'Excuse Me' Kyleexausted.jpg Takinganote.jpg Springbreak.jpg Maybehewon'tnotice.jpg Glopsurprise.jpg Kylehavingacupcake.jpg Kyle eats a cupcake.JPG Kyle burps.JPG Writinganote.jpg Why didn't I think of this sooner.JPG Newtsconjured.jpg Gnatsconjured.jpg 'Night Morning' Sorry, it's my headgear.jpg Everyone turns to the TV.jpg Kyle takes two dollars instead of one.jpg Pain and suffery.jpg Kyle and Lupe leave.jpg 'Prank Master' Kylehatespranks.jpg Kyle's prank grimice.JPG Phoey!.JPG Kyle hears F&C.JPG Kyle on Fanboy's head.JPG what do you two boobs want.JPG Kyle's first prank in action.JPG finger prank.JPG Pullmyfinger.jpg Kyle says okay.JPG Kyle changes standing position.JPG Kylepullsfinger.jpg Kyle pulls Fanboy's finger.JPG Brainfart.jpg after brain fart.JPG laughing at Kyle's first prank.JPG Kyle's first prank aftermath.JPG 'Little Glop of Horrors' Kyle reading necronomicon.JPG It's pizza day.JPG What do pizza monkeys do.JPG Kyle suggests what pizza monkeys do.JPG Pizza monkeys laugh.JPG Witty day after day.jpg I'mgoingtohurl.jpg Coveredwithglop.jpg Kyleisshocked.jpg Oh!.JPG someone, do help.JPG there's an adorable kitty.JPG stuck in a tree.JPG Mrs. Cram responding to Kyle.JPG the kitty's here.JPG on the proscenium.JPG curtain!.JPG Giantkids.jpg 'Total Recall' The school playground.png 'Refill Madness' Crowded car.JPG has anyone seen my hand?.JPG Passing cup 2.JPG Passing cup 3.JPG Passing cup 5.JPG Passing cup 7.JPG Passing cup 9.JPG Passing cup 10.JPG Passing cup 13.JPG gang riding tire rod.JPG 'The Frosty Bus' kids on the playground.PNG Kyle carring lunch in bgrd.JPG kids hear frosty bus.JPG It's the frosty bus!.jpg kids charge for frosty bus.JPG kids line up + mufflin starts dancing.JPG Mufflin dance 1.jpg Mufflin dance 2.JPG Mufflin dance 3.JPG Lenny at the FB.JPG Kyle gets FFF.JPG 'Cold War' Kyle waits at the door.JPG The door opens for Kyle.JPG Kyle at the door.JPG Thunder gives Kyle oomph.JPG I wouldn't be here.JPG Kyle was caught in the rain.JPG Rain is acid to wizards.JPG Kyle's cape is smoky.JPG So, best friend Kyle.JPG Eyesies pokesies.JPG A board game would be better.JPG It may get high spirited.JPG What with the spice of the orient --.JPG Perhaps just domnestic checkers.JPG Well....JPG I choose to go first.JPG Deal with that.JPG How delightfully lowbrow.JPG Kyle holds a white ninja.JPG Oh, OK then.JPG Parry and thrust.JPG No legs on my ninja!.JPG Cow hits ninja.JPG Ninja's arm falls off.JPG We're gonna play loosy-goosy with the rules.JPG Aren't we.JPG Kyle jumps on the ninja.JPG Lying in the floor.JPG Your head explodes.JPG Kyle's ninja's head explodes.JPG Kyle gets mad.JPG You're cheaters!.JPG Charlitans!.JPG Made-up rules.JPG Air born livestock.JPG I call shenanigans!.JPG Kyle in shenanigans.JPG Cloans attack Kyle.JPG Running from the clones.jpg Stereo knocks Kyle to the ground.JPG I refuse to spend one more moment in this nut house!.JPG 'Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble' Boog blows up a balloon.JPG Chuggy thinks of buying.JPG Chuggy decides not to buy.JPG Chuggy buys the nacho.JPG I wonder....JPG CC sniffs the bubble.JPG EWW! GROSS!.JPG Oz, Cher, Kyle and Poopatine in bgrd.JPG 'Sigmund the Sorcerer' Amagic-ician.jpg Kylerunsoff.jpg Run Towards the Light!.png Kylehalts.jpg Kyle correcting Sigmund.JPG F&C clear throats.JPG Kyle, introduce us!.JPG responding to Fanboy's request.JPG So this is.JPG So, Kyle.JPG What were you up to.JPG Where to start.JPG Kyle tries to remember something.JPG I've had achevements.JPG They're a dime and dazzle.jpg I'mnotfamous.jpg 'Fanboy A'Hoy!' Kyle joins the group.JPG Did someone say treasure.JPG I want in.JPG Kyle as a pirate.PNG Arr!.PNG Disgruntled crew-west side.JPG Pirate crew amazed.PNG Will there be decorative soaps.PNG Excuse me for taking pride in my personal hygene.PNG Looking at treasure-first glance.JPG Looking at treasure-disgusted.JPG It's horrid!.JPG 'Fan vs. Wild' Glad you could stay.PNG ni ni ni nincomm...poops.JPG About to use the straw.jpg Kyle carries a screw.JPG Stocking the case with belongings.jpg 'Separation Anxiety' isn't that strike 3.JPG you must carry this note to Chum Chum.JPG oh, for heaven's sake!.JPG sending Fanboy away with a fan.JPG Fanboy starts to move desk.jpg 'The Book Report of the Dead' Fanboy didn't write his book report!.JPG Isn't it funny how Mr. Mufflin likes me.JPG and doesn't like you.JPG and how I'm teacher's pet.JPG and you're not.JPG and how I did my book report.JPG and you didn't.JPG it's funny, right.JPG HELP! SOMEONE!! FANBOY!!!.JPG main 3 cowering -TBROTD.JPG Zombie Mufflin zaps Kyle.JPG 'Man-Arctica the Ride' FB greets Kyle in MA The Ride.JPG Kyle - BAH.JPG you look a little sick.JPG are you gonna get the chicken pox.JPG Fanboy acts like a chicken.JPG Kyle and Chuggy in ice mountain.JPG Boarding the ride.JPG Going up the lift hill.JPG End of the ride.JPG 'Fan-bidextrous' Hey, did you see that, Chum Chum?.JPG Kyle swoons over Fanboy's symphony.JPG Kyle cries happily.JPG Don't you mean "gut-busting-est"?.JPG it sounds as if the wind is breaking.JPG Hey! Look up in the sky!.JPG 'Saving Private Chum Chum' Kyle after opening Lil' Warlock kit.jpg Kyle plays with his Lil' Warlock kit.jpg Uhh, thanks, Yo.jpg Patriotic team - SPCC.JPG Now, what are we going to do?.JPG Chowhound, Fresno and Tex.jpg|Kyle as "Tex" Chowhound, Fresno and Tex listen to Fanboy's message.jpg 'Battle of the Stands' Blasting to the other lemonade stand.JPG 'Lord of the Rings' Kyle sees the billboard.png Kyle cheers anyway.png Kyle zing-LOTR.png All but Kyle impressed by ring trick.JPG Kyle in smoke.png Kyle reads the note.png Kyle-yes.png Or someone who looks like his assistant.png Kyle laughs mainically-LOTR.png It was nice of you to invite me for a pony ride.png Kyle watches chum chum fly away.png I guess you really are me.png I'm not chum chum!.png Kyle reveals his disguise.png Kyle with the rings-4.png Kyle pleased.png I should have traded them in.png The griffin knocks the rings away.png 'The Incredible Chulk' class is boring.JPG Duke is bored.JPG MJ is bored.JPG kids hear chulk.JPG kids run toward chulk.JPG 'Norse Code' dainty damsels.JPG Cafeteria overshot.jpg 'The Great Bicycle Mystery' Kyle and Oz in the Frosty Mart.JPG 'A Bopwork Orange' cue the last customer.JPG Kyle on the monitor.JPG starting to have misgivings.JPG i can't resist a thermos.JPG um, hello.JPG i'll take that gum.JPG we have varities.JPG um....JPG i'll take that one.JPG if i go there....JPG you'll bop me.JPG Kyle approaches Boog.JPG F&C - thumbs up.JPG F&C hear Dollarnator's alarm.JPG Bop imminent!.JPG Kyle's head slammed.JPG Boog is fired completly.JPG 'Freeze Tag' None for me thank you.jpg It's not actual gum!.png Everyone's runnin'.png Frozen duke and chuggy.png Let's hide in here.jpg No thank you.jpg I'll find my own way out.jpg Kyle flies away.jpg Wanna lick from my fop-sicle.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries